


Dancing in The Dark

by Kiz_Kule_94



Series: Blue Butterfly [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, High School, Music, Nostalgia, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiz_Kule_94/pseuds/Kiz_Kule_94
Summary: Their P.E. Teacher decided to give Yugi's class a dancing lesson for the upcoming annual school dance.And what genre of dance you wonder?Waltz.Freakin' Waltz!!!At least things couldn't get any worse...................It just did. Damn!





	Dancing in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> An another version of the Blue Butterfly Series.  
> As Elizabeth once said: Constants and Variables.

How?

Why oh why how it had come to this?!

Simple.

It happened like this:

* * *

 

Their principle decided to announce the senior class to meet their Gym teacher in the Gym.

"Wonder that's about?" Bakura asked.

"Probably the teach's gonna show us some serious kung fu moves." Tristan answered. "Like this- Hyaa-!"

Without warning he sliced the open air with his hands nearly 'chopping' off Yugi's starfish shaped hair.

"Whoa! Tristan watch it!" Yugi exclaimed.

And by some unexpected event, Tristan realized what he had just done as he was ready to do a roundhouse kick only to slip and spin around uncontrollably. The panicked students stayed well clear from the clumsy former beautification member until his hand found its intended target: Tea's face.

Tea let out an exclaimed 'Kyaaa!' and shut her eyes as she braced herself from the impending clumsy attack.

Only to be met with a strong, firm hand on Tristan's.

"Joey!" Yugi cried in worry for his friend.

But Joey seemed unaffected by the chaos that was caused by his best friend. Slowly he set Tristan's foot down and turned to Tea's shocked face.

"Hey Tea, you ok there?"

The question snapped out of her mind and her face slowly morphed into relief.

"Yeah. I'm okay Joey, thanks for saving my life." She said. "And my face." She added.

Joey chuckled. "S'no problem Tea. Always savin' kids and girls with pretty faces. Wouldn't wanna see your future dancin' career end too soon with a broken face like that "

Tea slapped his shoulder. "Ass" with a huff but smiling in fondness.

"Are you okay Joey?" Bakura asked in worry. Knowing that kick would have seriously injure his hand like that.

"Yeah, no worries guys. 'Sides, I've had worse when I was in a gang." He answered with a smile.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt Joey." Yugi sighed in relief. Until Joey ruffled his hair which caused him to pout. "Hey! No fair Joey! Just because i'm shorter than you doesn't mean you can mess with my hair!".

Joey chuckled at the sight his now slightly ruffled friend. He's far to cute to be this serious. Only Yami could pull that of his badaass attitude than Yugi's.

And for some reason he became his pseudo - little brother after they helped each other from the former High school president bully Ushio.

"Aw Yug' I, Yami maybe a badaass but you're waaaay to damn cute to be one!" He chuckled, leaving Yugi's poor head alone.

It caused Yugi to blush crimson and wanted to reply only be cut of by a eerie chuckle.

"Well well. The Mutt managed to protect his pack from harm and started grooming the runt. Should have brought my camera for documentary about the geek squad pack."

Joey's blood began to boil at the nasty comment from the cold blooded bastard from none other that Seto Kaiba. But instead of raising his fist he decided to change his tactics a little by starting a comeback.

"You got somethin' ta say there pal? Cuz' there ain't no mutt nor pack in 'ere. Why don't cha get outta here and go out in an alley to find one."

Kaiba internally growled at this hiding it with a scowl. He didn't expect an insult like that. Certainly not from the blonde haired boy. He composed himself by creating a smirk on his face with a comeback of his own:

"Hmm. It would better to learn from you and you would do some work for me. No reason to do it myself". He smirked in satisfaction when he saw Joey's face into an unpleasant scowl as well as his friends.

"That was uncalled for Kaiba. You can't just bully Joey by calling him degrading name or treating him like that." Yugi scolded with a disproving look on his face and he could feel Yami doing the same thing.

Kaiba only let out an audible 'Hnn' and turned away from the dweeb squad. "Whatever. I've got more important things to do unlike someone who slacks off from work." With that he walked out from the classroom room but not before he heard something mumble from behind.

"As if you're any better. Taking away people's life's work and companies who provide themselves and their families while you count your cash like you earned it. You no good **Parasite**."

That caused everyone the look at the person who said it as well as Kaiba. His eyes widened in shock and stared at the person who had the nerve to say that 

If there's one thing Joey Wheeler didn't like; and that's Parasites. His father had taught him between altruism and hard work. But never let people take advantage of you or never be too selfish. Kaiba was an exception of taking over people's family companies, especially the Esconiado's. They were a toy manufacture's company who were kind to Joey's family who gave wonderful amount of charity for orphans and children with Leukemia. Until recently Kaiba Corp. Bought them out and they suspected blackmail. Bribery was out of the question because the Esconiado family was built since the early 20th century and maintained it for generations. It seemed Kaiba became restless in hopes of taking over the world through companies. If only he would unite that said companies instead of taking over by force, there wouldn't be such problems such as assassinations or man abductions (namely Mokuba. The poor child had enough of his brother's foolish actions and the boy had to pay for it from time to time). There were times he wished Yami would Mind Crush Seto again to completely open his mind (and less being an ass).

But saying out loud like that would cause trouble. Namely Kaiba who came right up to Joey and stared him down with an icy cold glare.

**Uh-oh.**

"Care to say that again Wheeler? Who are you to judge me and- what the hell did you call me?!" He snarled. He was used to being called names from Wheeler like 'Rich-boy' and 'Money bags' but never he would've thought he'd be called a Parasite. What is that?

Joey defiantly looked up at Kaiba and fixated his glare back at him. 

Seto had noticed the colour of his eyes; at first he thought they were brown either like earth... Or shit. But when he manage to to take a good look at them, he could have sworn there was a slight crimson and maroon colour in them. It was like staring into the sunset which was... Breathtaking.

He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and asked: "Well?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew everything good sir. Need a dictionary? Or better yet have ever heard a word called **'Altruism'**? Maybe if you read more about it. There's a good one from Ayn Rand, look it up genius." With that Joey walked around the stunned CEO and down to the gym leaving the whole class including his very stunned friends in his wake.

Up until 10 seconds Duke broke out with cough and said: "Well... That happened. C'mon guys, the sooner we head down with Joey the better."

They all nodded in silence and one by one they left the classroom, leaving a very irate and pissed of CEO behind.

 _"How dare that Mutt had humiliated me in front of the whole class including Yugi! Yugi of all people who saw this-! This-!!! I'm going to show that mangy dog a lesson he'll never forget. But... How the hell does he know such a word like that? And how does he know about Ayn Rand?"_  

With a scoff he went downstairs to join the other students. And a plan to teach Joey a lesson.

But he couldn't shake it off the feeling inside of him after the look in Joey's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. It seems Kaiba's going for it.  
> This will be a two or three shot story.
> 
> If anyone played BioShock, it is heavily inspired from philosophy to philosophy and Ayn Rand is one of them.


End file.
